


Единственная проблема Армитажа Хакса

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы G—PG-13 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Television, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Хакс едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза в прямом эфире: Рен снова опаздывал.





	Единственная проблема Армитажа Хакса

Хакс едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза в прямом эфире: Рен снова опаздывал. Он должен сидеть в соседнем кресле уже к началу новостей о культурной жизни Нью-Йорка, а они тем временем стремительно подходили к концу. Сейчас закончится прямое включение с шествия на Таймс-сквер, и ему придется объявить блок спортивных новостей, а ведущего всё нет.

Хакс уже прощался с Рей, когда дверь студии открылась и, с пинка редактора, внутрь стремительно заскочил растрёпанный Кайло Рен. Приземлился в своё кресло по правую руку от Хакса, пытаясь застегнуть рубашку и пригладить волосы одновременно. И этот человек хотел стать главным диктором канала! Если у главреда есть мозги — и яйца — то он никогда не совершит столь глупую ошибку, будь директор Органа хоть четырежды мать этого патлатого недоразумения. А пока недоразумение сосредоточенно пыталось найти свой текст, Хакс сдержанно улыбался в камеру: еще до эфира он смахнул листок со спортивными новостями на пол. Совершенно случайно. И теперь посмотрит, как Рен будет выкручиваться.

Рен поджал губы, брови сошлись у переносицы. Он, конечно, любил спорт, но знать и помнить все-все новости, особенно про фигурное катание и вот это вот всё, он не мог. Поэтому «новости спорта» ограничились хоккеем, футболом и борьбой. Главред закатил глаза вместо Хакса.

Хакс старался выглядеть не слишком довольным.

— Это были новости спорта. Далее прогноз погоды, а мы с вами увидимся завтра в это же время на РЕН-ТВ.

Камера выключилась, и светлый лик Армитажа Хакса исчез с главного экрана. Хакс аккуратно сложил сценарий на углу стола, и, попрощавшись со съемочной группой, пошёл в гримерку. Судя по тяжелым шагам, Рен шёл следом. И догонял.

Когда Хакс уже начал открывать дверь с табличкой «А. Хакс», широкая ладонь вдавила дверное полотно обратно в стену, а над ухом раздавалось яростное сопение. Хакс так и стоял спиной к Рену, ожидая продолжения.

— Я знаю, что это ты, — чужое дыхание щекотало чисто выбритую шею. — Продолжишь свои фокусы — и вылетишь с канала.

Хакс развернулся и с вызовом посмотрел на коллегу снизу вверх.

— То, что канал назван в твою честь, вовсе не значит, что ты здесь главный. А если ты не можешь прийти на работу пораньше и заранее подготовиться к эфиру, то ты обратился не по адресу.

Рен придвинулся ближе и навис сверху, давя своей мощью, но Армитаж остался на месте, с гордо поднятым подбородком.

— Я не знаю, в чём твоя проблема, — угрожающим тоном начал Кайло, — но лучше бы тебе решить её поскорее.

Затем он развернулся и ушёл, так и не узнав, что сам он и являлся единственной проблемой Армитажа Хакса. С одной стороны, Хакса жутко раздражала несобранность и безответственность этого индивида. Но с другой — ему отчаянно нравился Кайло «берсерк мод он», который просто излучал дикую силу и опасность (и секс), и поэтому ему нравилось бесить Кайло, доводя до этих мгновенных вспышек ярости (и возможно он когда-то доведет его до секса). Хакс проводил Рена взглядом и заперся в гримерке, борясь с волной возбуждения и одновременно раздумывая, чем бы таким удивить директорского сынка завтра.


End file.
